


Musk Haven

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Body Worship, Brothers, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Play, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: The musk of his older brother has always been a unstated relaxant for the young Billy, however visits home by Max, have long been more than just brothers catching up, with them falling into their old ways fast.
Relationships: Billy Thunderman/Max Thunderman
Kudos: 13





	Musk Haven

Standing alone in an almost empty large home, a twenty two-year-old man’s hand ran along the softness of a couch that had lasted through the ages and torture of four teenagers using it. Sure, there was a scratch here and there and a good few burn marks hidden underneath the upturned cushions, but nobody needed to know about them. Touching down on the coolness of smooth metal sent a soft chill up the arm of the man, who surveyed the old living room with a smile on his handsome face. 

Nothing had changed in the five years since he had moved out of the house, and even the grove in the couch was still there from his father. His hand was resting on the button to open the hatch to his old bedroom lair, but was hesitating to press it for some strange reason. Maybe it was because Max wanted to reminisce on the house he had spent some of the best years of his life in that drew him towards the stairs. He almost never used them to get inside the lair but today felt like it called for it.

“You would think that when I arrived, that someone would come and greet me…” The man smirked, his voice rising in order to make it sound through the differing levels of the house.

Moments passed by, until he was tackled onto the couch by a blur of color.

“Ugh, g-get off me Zippy… I said a greeting… not a dog greeting it’s master…” The man groaned, as his head bounces lightly off the arm of the couch.

He rubbed his lightly throbbing head as he glared at the newcomer, his brother Billy.

“Are we getting into the master stuff already, Max?” Billy asked with a very eager and almost animalistic lustful smirk on his face, still not climbing off and rather bouncing slightly. His hands were pinned onto his older brother’s chest, with their crotches together as he sat on top of him. Billy could tell that his older brother’s head wasn’t the only head throbbing.

“Down boy… down.” Max replied, with his own smirk. Earning a pout from the seventeen year old.

With a playful grin on his face and a way to deal out some malicious complaint to his older brother, Billy dropped down onto the floor and sat with his legs crossed. Amusement laced in his eyes as he stared at his older brother.

Holding back a childish giggle, Billy stuck his tongue out and replied. “Woof.”

Straightening up on the couch, Max’s face had a cocky smirk now. The look made Billy excited, who knew that this wasn’t some friendly visit to have tea and biscuits. That look told him everything and was making his cock go wild. Max looked his brother in the eye and ran a hand through his long mess of black hair Billy had grown. It looked cute on him and worked wonders when the two got a little heated. Then he gave it a little tug to bring Billy closer to him or a rougher tug when his brother needed to be made to calm down.

He wasn’t a fan of the beanie that his brother kept it hidden with, however.

“You’re horny already, aren’t you Billy?”

“I’m a seventeen year old man, Max…” Billy replied, rolling his eyes. “Horniness is like my lifestyle…”

Max growled someone playfully, tugging harder. “Did I ask you to talk back?”

“You prefer it when I do… gets little Maxxy hornier…” Billy teased, amusement and deviousness in his eyes.

“You are a dork but since you want it soooo badly.” Thrusting his annoying little brother’s face into his crotch, Max groaned softly feeling the boys face rubbing against his semi hard cock, his cocky smirk not dropping for a second. There was no resistance, and for a second he could have sworn Billy even moaned from the rough treatment. It all worked to get Max’s blood pumping and his cock was quickly hard, the almost soda-can thick cock pinned hard to his thigh with Billy’s face pressed against it.

Billy eventually pulled his head back a little, after sneakily taking a few sniffs of his brother’s muskier crotch. “Ally, not making you shower? You are getting a little close to ripe there bro…”

Max snorted.

“Just came from the gym dork, and since I know how much my little brother love’s my man stunk…” Max smirked, as he gave his little brother’s longer hair a gentle tug. “House free?”

Almost drooling at the thought of a sweaty Max being all his, Billy nodded with his tongue hanging out. “Freer than my ass…”

“You really should start charging boy’s access to my property, Zippy.” Max growled a little, tugging Billy’s hair a little harder which pulled the boy towards him with a yelp. Leaning down to whisper into his brother’s ear and his warm breath flowing against the boy’s pale pink skin, Max’s growl continue. “Because I don’t like people using my property for free, Billy.”

Despite the gulp, Billy’s cock was throbbing from Max’s claiming his ass as solely his property.

“You. Me. Lair. Now…” The man said, his words like a lustful venom when he bit down on Billy’s neck and caused the boy to whine. 

One of his hand thrust into the younger boy’s jeans and boxer briefs, wrapping around his thin seven-inch cock, giving it a nice squeeze. Billy was shouting out in pleasure, his mind snapping from the images flooding his mind. Max was squeezing his cock so tight that thick drop of precum was milked out by just a few short strokes of the length, coating his brother’s hand. 

Seeing the coating of his brother’s thick young white cum, Max growled. “Clean your Gunk off first... now!”

Billy grinned at the thought of eating his own cum once more and eagerly leaned in to take his brother’s fingers into his mouth, using his tongue to happily lick every drop of his white ‘gunk’ off his brother. Billy’s hands clasped around Max’s wrist, holding it there as he bobbed on the digits. Loving the saltiness of his own ‘baby-batter’. He continued to coat his brother’s fingers with his saliva for a few moments before pulling off the fingers with a light pop! The older man rolled his eyes, rubbing his soaked hand on his own jeans before standing up from the couch and started for the lair button. Moments like those were some of the few times Max had actually bothered in touching his brother, usually the pleasure was all about him unless there was some better reason to pay Billy attention. 

Putting the brat in his place certainly was one of them.

Just as the seventeen-year-old gulped down his own salty sweetness, Max pressed the button and no longer than a second later was shooting down the silver slide that lead to his old bedroom. 

“Down.” Max growled, with Billy licking his lips and happily jumping down the slide.

At the bottom of the shoot, built into an underground cave wall, the pair of Thunderman boys shot out onto a bed with the covers torn off and strewn around the floor. The black blanket was still half on the bed, the other half thrown over the side after a long sleepless night of billy texting. The pair bounced on the surprisingly soft mattress. Before climbing off, Billy making way for Max as he shot off the slide. The lair looked starkly different from five years ago; Billy had taken over to get his own room and the slide. It had quickly transformed into the ultimate teenage den coated in Supreme merch, clothes, mess and more than a couple of condoms that didn’t even bother to be hid. One thing stood, much to Max’s annoyance and it made him tug the boy’s hair like brothers would. 

“Seriously, you added more Supreme stickers?” Max groaned, he didn’t get the younger boys obsession with the brand, to the point his underwear were branded with that company’s name. “My lab was so much better than this trash…”

“Sorry Max,” Billy shrugged, and tugged at the hem of his black boxer briefs to show them off. Sure enough, there was ‘Supreme’ in white letters. “But I live the Supreme life, man”

The older man snorted again and took hold of Billy’s head. Roughly he forced the boy’s face down onto the mattress and slung an arm under his waist to tug Billy’s round ass into the air. The boy’s shirt drifting down a little to reveal Billy’s jeans were sagged as well, with the belted jeans only up to about half of his brother’s ass cheeks with the rest covered by the thin black fabric of his underwear. Max’s hand came down on the bubbly ass hard, echoing through the lair. 

“You fucking dork. No wonder you’re a little cock slut, wearing that shit.” He growled, and gave the ass another hard smack.

“Oh g-god… YES!” Billy shouted and whines out loud, his body being rocked into his bed with each spank. In a flash he tugged his jeans down to show off his ass in just the black underwear. “Ha-harder d-daddy! Really punish me,”

Max snorted from the ‘daddy’ line, but ignored it to focus on something far more important. He was getting sick and tired of seeing those stupid Supreme boxer briefs, every single time he came over so dug two fingers into the fabric and tore them effortlessly in two. Billy groaned out from the feeling of his boxer briefs being ripped and yanked from his body, the sensation of the fabric forcefully rubbing his body causing a slight painful yep. The older man meanwhile threw the scraps to either side and spanked Billy harder than he could remember spanking him. It left behind a glowing red hand-print that made him moan, and Billy whine from the sting. 

“Wear those again and i’ll do that every time, supreme bitch… and next time, I won’t rip it gently.” Max hissed.

“Ye-yes daddy…” Billy moaned, instinctively spreading his pale ass cheeks apart. 

Max rolled his eyes. “If you keep moaning for Daddy, I’ll go get our Daddy to come and help me destroy that slutty little ass of you. From the way our mother used to scream out for more, he must be packing something pretty solid.”

With the younger slut laying there propped up on his knees with his ass spread open, shirt scrunched near his shoulders and his jeans pushed down to his knees, Max gave it one last slap before walking off. This got Billy’s attention, who rolled over and watched Max sitting on the rocks kicking off his runners then the socks that were close to dripping with sweat. 

Billy’s mouth ran dry, the impulse to run over there and lick his own big brother’s sweaty feet too strong to resist. 

Using his super speed, in an instant the dark-haired hero was on his knees in front of Max licking slowly up the sole of one foot as he held tightly to his ankle. His tongue teased Max’s sweaty feet, making small ticklish circles to lap up the drips. Billy moaned when Max rolled his eyes and let him continue, so was quickly taking one of the toes into his slutty mouth and sucking it dry. He loved the salty taste, and the feeling of being below his dominant big brother. Billy pulled off the toe with a pop before swapping feet, pressing his nose to the sole and inhaling the musky aroma.

“Mmm… you smell… sooooo…”

The sentence was finished with a loud needy moan.

During his speed to change positions, Billy had pulled off his jeans and shirt which were now flung over the one remaining aspect of Max’s lair. The rock formation in the corner of the room which was already home to numerous pairs of funky boxer briefs, flung there to hang by the teenager until collected for washing when the smell got too much for the boy. Something that was quickly becoming the case.

“You know you can be a little freak for my musk, right? Not even that little whore Henry was this crazy for it…” Max smirked, as he began to peel off his tight black tee. 

It had been loose when he put it on, but was not so sticky with sweat dripping off his muscular body that it clung to him. Billy marvelled at the sight, seeing the strands of sweat as the shirt was slowly peeling away from his brother’s defined chest. Those godly eight-pack abs coated in bullets of salty, sticky sweat. While the boy was loving the view of his brother’s sweat coated abs, he licked his lips as his eyes traced down the older man’s snail trail. One of the boy’s favourite places to kiss down as it led between his two favourite places. Max’s abs and his almost jungle like pubic hair surrounded monstrous thick cock.

Failing to hold himself back again, Billy’s hands were a blur before rubbing Max’s sexy body up and down with an eagerness that Allyson sorely lacked. Max was a little taken by surprise, pushed back into the hard stone as his brother feasted, the devious tongue travelling up his abs and not stopping until it reached his pecs. Nevertheless, Max put his arms behind his head and wore a cocky grin. 

“That’s it little bro, lick your big brother clean,”

Billy moaned to himself and kept licking every inch he could get to while his hands worked to feel up Max. Their raging hard cocks were grinding together as he lay across the older man, bucking his hips so they rubbed together. Billy’s hand moved to caress his brother’s pec, his tongue following soon after. The thick smell intoxicated the young superhero, who used to get off by smelling Max’s suit after missions while he jerked off. Eventually that was how he got caught, leading to the first time Max’s monster cock forced itself inside his slutty hole.

Leaning back a little, Billy took a deep breath of his brother’s manly musk, sighing as his body calmed from the scent. While he knew he shouldn’t enjoy it this much, something about the scent of his brother, was his greatest relaxer. Now centered, Billy turned his attention back to the twenty-two year old. Locking his lips around one of Max’s dark pink nipples, Billy sucked at the nub hard, lapping at it like a good slut. Happily it had Max moaning and playing with his hair again. Those strong fingers woven deep into his black locks, tugging him up and away from the sweat coated chest. 

“Show me your tongue, my slutty little bitch.” Max commanded, and smirked when Billy obeyed faster than lightning. Literally. He brought the boy down and stole a taste of saltiness on Billy’s tongue, but denied the kiss his brother was close to begging for. “Since you have been such a good little slut, the pits are all yours… I did bicep curls so they’re really stinky today, just the way you like it…”

Moaning in delight, Billy’s tongue was quick to start attacking the thick, long-haired pits. A haven for the slutty boy, who moaned each time he took a long lick up the crevices. He could spend hours in these hairy pits. The smell, the sweat and the hair of his brother, all collected in one location. In fact, he had spent one long afternoon with his head buried in his brother’s pit, lapping away like a baby. The boy’s eyes were clenched shut as he took a long lap up Max’s sweaty pits. All the while deeply inhaling that manly musk that turned him in to no end. He could feel Max flexing a little, groping the muscular arm as he worked to lick up every drop of scent from the hairy jungle.

“Okay that’s enough freak, get off. You are not wasting all of my time there…” Max growled, shuddering slightly. 

He didn’t care for sweat himself or the stinky musk, especially his own but at least Billy cleaned him off it. Even showers didn’t get to every crevice like Billy’s tongue.

“No, no, no please daddy! You’re sweaty as fuck! It’s soooooo good!” Billy pleaded, licking at Max’s godly chest as the man stood up. “I’ll do anything! Please! Just, like, one hour to lick you clean!”

Max smirked. “Oh, anything would you… maybe I should get Daddy for you, his hairy body badly could use a clean. I bet you would love slobbering on the slong whose baby batter made you…”

Billy shuddered noticeably from the thought but the thought of an hour in his brother’s pits was worth anything. “Anything. E-Even that.”

“Ew, fuck no you little freak!” Max growled, almost disgusted that Billy would be willing to do that just for some time in his armpits.

Billy sighed in relief, muttering ‘thank god’ to himself.

Shoving his way past the boy, Max crossed to the bed and sank low into the fluffy softness. He wiped his sticky, wet foot clean of Billy’s saliva and nodded to his pants. “Just for that you can remove these with your teeth. NO super speed...”

Billy’s licked his lips once more as he looked at the massive bulge in his brother’s sweats. When his brother snapped his fingers, Billy crawled over like a dog, even said ‘woof’ again to tease and stopped on his knees by Max. 

“Maxxie… move your hand…” He whined, confused about why he was being stopped by his sexy stud of a brother.

Rolling his eyes the older boy finished scratching his nuts and placed his hands behind him. The way he sat made the defined body flex, showing off to the younger boy whose mouth ran dry. 

“There you go, you horny little dog… you may proceed. But if I see your hands and feet leave the floor you start over.”

Egged on by the cocky smirk painted on his big brother’s smug face, Billy leaned in and expertly used his teeth to start tugging down his big brother’s sweats. He could already smell the fair amount of scent flowing towards him from Max’s crotch, causing his eyes to roll back.

“Oh god… fuck meeee… smells soooo good.”

Max’s foot suddenly rubbed against his cock. “You can lick me as I ruin that hole later. Now strip me before I get annoyed.”

The two brothers both moaned softly for the other, watching each other with lustful expressions. Billy paused in the middle of pulling down Max’s pants to inhale the musky smell from his big brother’s underwear. They were both in love of those moments, Max taking control and Billy servicing him.

As his older brother’s foot pressed against his bare cock with one of his feet, Billy failed to hold back a sigh and felt his lips shuddering slightly. Throbbing against the sole of Max’s foot, the teenager thrust his hips against it allowing Max to torture him further. But the man didn’t like his brother getting pleasured as his body got ignored. Locking two toes around the shaft he gave it a few quick tugs, squeezing it tightly and making Billy growl in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“Quit fucking my foot and get back to fucking stripping me. Now you little bitch.” 

Billy quickly leaned in and returned to tugging down his brother’s sweats. Being so close to Max’s huge cock was making him moan and want to smell it again, or skip the pants and start pleasing it like the good slut he grew up to be. But knowing it would make Max mad, the younger boy finished pulling off the sweatpants.

“There… Can I please smell again, Max? You don’t get how gooooood you stink!” Billy pleaded. 

“I’m still in my underwear, zippy. You don’t get any pleasure until I am naked.” Max snapped back, glaring.

Peering slightly upwards, Billy couldn’t pout at that breathtaking sight.

Max sat there on his old bed flexing his ripped, sexy body with the cockiest of smirks he could muster wearing only a pair of white Calvin Kleins. Hidden under the almost transparent white fabric soaked with sweat was a scarily thick nine inch cock that throbbed for its younger brother. As it leaked precum into the boxer briefs, the sweet drops mingled with the sweat soaked into them and gave Billy the perfect view of that delicious cock. Hard as steel, the length pulled some of the fabric tight over the head, covering up the waistband. The twenty-two year old’s body’s made Billy’s mouth run dry as his eyes looked up and down, the superhero’s muscles were perfectly cut and coated in dark brown body hair. Between his powerful pecs and down his snail trail it was thicker than the rest of his body. Billy loved feeling up the older man’s hairy abs or exploring the jungles that were Max’s pits and pubic hair. 

Fingering the waistband of his briefs with one thumb, the smirking man eyed up his brother as Billy leaned in to use his well trained mouth to pull off his underwear.

“That’s a good dirty slut, stripping your daddy like a dog… When did you get like that huh Billy?” Max let go of the younger boy’s cock. Billy had grown up in his footprints in all places but one. 

Over the last few years of working out and getting serious about being a young superhero the speedster’s body had developed well and gotten a lean body with some sexy twinkish abs. The long hair was nice for tugging, sure, but seeing Billy’s abs made him grin when they lead his eyes downwards. The seventeen year old boy’s cock was only seven-inches long and thin for his age, where at that age Max had been peeking at eight and a half and was close to as girthy as a soda can already. 

Pulling hard, the dark-haired boy grunted as he tried hard to get his brother’s underwear off. It was made harder being sat on but eventually the white Calvin Kleins were hanging in the boy’s mouth.

Around them, Billy grinned. “Can I keep these?”

“Yeah sure freak, smell them all you want. But if you want… Face. Dick. Now.” Max commanded. 

He wanted to see Billy worship him more before starting to have sex.

Billy grabbed the sweat dripping briefs and held them against his nose for a moment, inhaling his big brother’s smell and getting high on the strong scent. Then he threw them on the bed and leaned in to lick along Max’s nine inch thickness, moaning as he tasted it. So strong and sweaty, all Billy could taste on the pole was Max’s sweet precum and salty sweat, and he was absolutely loving it. As his tongue left the fat pink head, the boy’s eyes moved up and locked with his older brother’s. He could see the dominance in Max’s eyes and instant looked back to the cock, flicking his tongue against the cock.

“Mmm yeah love your brother’s big dick…” Max eased back onto one elbow and played with Billy’s hair, lighting pushing the boy down against his cock. He felt the warmth of a cheek against his length, grinding into it as he ran his tongue across his lips. “Fuck you’re a slut for my cock Billy… You want to suck my balls? Get a good whiff, i’ll give you five minutes…”

With a look of awe the younger boy couldn’t believe he was given the option and instantly between Max’s toned legs, taking one of those hairy orbs into his slutty mouth. The dark brown wiry hairs tickled his mouth but Billy was too absorbed in sucking on the large orb, then swallowing down the salty taste. His eyes rolled back in his head, with the seventeen year old moaning then swapping to Max’s other testicle and starting to suck. All the while Billy was sniffing deeply of Max’s stench, feeling his cock throbbed painfully as it filled his nostrils. 

Reaching down Billy slowly started to jerk his leaking cock, massaging the precum into his piss slit.

Then Max kicked his hand. “Don’t touch.”

In spite of whining, Billy continued to suck on his older brother’s balls. Slobbering on the musky orbs filled his mouth with his brother’s overwhelming salty flavour. Tangled up in the jungle of pubes the younger boy moaned loudly, pulling one of Max’s balls back hard before letting it pop from his mouth. Instantly Billy buried himself between his big brother’s legs and licked away at the hairy sack like a dog in heat. Not even reacting when Max’s hand was on the back of his head and dragging him up the length of his cock, all Billy had to do was moan and lick at his brother’s huge nine inch cock. Moaning to himself about the almost never ending dick, Billy lapped at the precum leaking head when he finally got to it. Max was so big it never fit down his throat without a good hard face fucking. Just fitting for such a slutty seventeen year old. ‘God I love superhuman genes…’

Slobbering on the fat dark pink head to make it slick had the brothers moaning, with the eldest rubbing his little brother’s face into it while growling. Billy stole the chance to take the head into his mouth and lowered down a few inches. He looked up at Max with lust in his eyes, both cheeks puffed out trying to fit the sheer girth of it inside.

Max knew just what his brother wanted, and was happy to give it. “You want me to fuck your throat up baby bro?”

As his daddy’s hands sensually grabbed either side of his face, Billy nodded eagerly around the cock. Careful not to graze it with his teeth. Max was a little too rough in those moments.

“Fucking slut!” Max growled, bringing his brother’s head down hard. 

Only half of the thick nine inches was being forced into his mouth, making the boy whine around it.

“Mmhmmm! Ghhk!” Billy moaned around the few inches forced into his mouth, swallowing them eagerly. “Fuck daddy you taste so good! B-better than sweat,”

Bobbing up and down on the older boy’s cock, Billy’s tongue wrapped around the mushroom head and tortured it. He loved how it made Max buck deeper into his throat, denying his tongue of the twitching tip. There was a subtle taste of sweat mingled with precum that he could taste, filling his mouth and the boy was in love with it.

Max smirked and held the boy still. A feeling of powerlessness came over Billy, who allowed himself to get face fucked however the twenty one year old man wanted. Thrusting his hips up, Max’s cock forced itself all the way inside the tiny, tight throat at a merciless pace that had his balls slapping against the boy’s chin. His cock definitely didn’t remotely fit inside the tightness of that throat and Max could feel how it flexed and was forced wider by his fat cock, and the way Billy gagged around its girth made him smirk. That only pushed him to fuck the hole harder, throbbing against the walls of his little brother’s tunnel. Billy coughed and struggled to take the cock each time he was pulled off and slammed back down on seven of the nine inches, but was happy to let the man use him. With his eyes clenched shut the younger boy allowed his throat to be fucked up by his big brother’s thick dick, who used it like a toy that had no need to breathe and could just be fucked as hard as he wanted. Which Max did, lazily thrusting deeper into Billy’s welcoming mouth by pushing him down with one hand.

“G-Ghk...!” Billy gagged, with his teary eyes rolling back in his head.

Max wove his fingers into Billy’s dark hair and pulled him off, letting him catch a gasped breath of air. Loving the sight of the young superhero wearing a look of absolute lust, the man moaned loudly. “Fuck you’re sexy like that…”

With a little force, Billy grabbed the thick base and lapped at the precum oozing head of his big brother’s dick. “Please… let me… suck it all!”

“You want to choke on this thing?” Max raised an eyebrow. 

They could both remember the first time Billy had ever really choked on his big brother’s cock, and how much they had both enjoyed the event. Billy had been woken up with a cock in his mouth, and pretended to be asleep so Max had full control over his throat. Which was taken full advantage of, as no more than five minutes later his eyes snapped open, choking on the full nine-inch dick fouching pounding his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Billy couldn’t get away from it, as Max thrust down into his tight throat. Eventually the floodgates opened and Billy was filled with hot cum.

Billy now nodded eagerly, with his tongue out. 

“YES!” 

Locking his lips back around the thickness and staring into his big brother’s eyes, Billy sunk down on five inches of the man’s cock. That was as much as he could take on his own, with the speedster bobbing up and down on the dick like it was a lollipop. 

Knowing that Max enjoyed it, Billy used some of his super speed to suck on the big cock. He felt pre leaking down his throat, travelling down his tongue. Eventually Max grabbed the back of his head and growled. In one swift movement, every single inch of the superheroes monstrously thick cock stretched Billy Thunderman’s mouth open into a wide O-shape. Throbbing against the walls of his throat, Max groaned loudly as he held Billy down in his jungle of wiry pubic hair. He could hear the boy inhale, and somehow got his tongue out to taste the saltiness of his sweaty balls.

Max pulled the boy off, leaving only the head inside. Before slamming him back down on the length, fucking his throat relentlessly. 

With every thrust, Billy was being choked by that monster of a cock. Its nine-inches filled more than he could take, with the younger boy struggling to swallow it but could do nothing but allow it to be forced deeper into his throat.

“Ghk, GHK!” Billy gagged, his cheeks puffing up and his eyes teared up. “Stph! STPH!”

“No way! You said you wanted to choke, so choke! I’m not getting out till you swallow every drop of my cum!” Max growled.

Hearing the begs, Max ignored them and continued to use his brother as a fleshlight. His thrusts became more powerful, every inch of his cock ramming down his brother’s mouth. Max could even see the bulge in Billy’s throat as he fucked away without mercy. Watching Billy struggled only turned the older boy, on, who in a few more slams raised his hips from the bed and hilted inside.

As Billy’s eyes rolled back from the sudden musk forced into his nose and the cock deep in his throat, he could feel a massive load of cum pouring down into his stomach. Billy could do nothing but lay there and swallow, drinking his sexy big brother’s cum and sniff his sexy unkempt pubes. Like a good little bitch when the cock started to leave him, the boy pushed back down, milking out a few more precious drops.

Max pulled Billy off in one quick movement, with droplets of cum flying back onto his chest and Billy’s handsome face.

“Clean that up you bitch,”

Being told to clean up never worked on the seventeen-year-old unless it was Max’s cum, in which case his tongue was instantly working to lap up every single drop he could find. Starting on the cock, he took long licks up its length and around the glans, torturing the throbbing piece of meat before dropping it. Billy moved up, relishing that he was allowed to lick his big brother’s sweaty naked body once more. He could smell and taste the muskiness of it, moaning loudly as he lapped up the drops of cum.

“Mmm fuck daddy tastes so good! I’m swallowing it all, see?” Billy opened his mouth wide, showing it was clean of spunk. 

“Not bad little bro… Come here,” Smirking, Max dragged the boy up with a growl. He didn’t hesitate looking at the younger boy and crashed their lips together in a heated, deep kiss. Their bodies grinded together as the two brothers made out, losing track of time in the solid minute of not coming up for air. While Billy was busy moaning in surprise, the dominant man kissed roughly and overtook his little brother’s mouth. It was too easy to dominate it, with Billy showing no fight and merely letting Max taste him. “Happy now, my little slutty bro? Getting what you want… Pits.”

“Re-really? Thank you Max!” 

Billy’s eyes widened as he usually never got to go back there for free. In an instant he was back under Max’s arms, running his tongue through the glorious jungle of pit hair. His big brother’s scent filled his nose and Billy was back in heaven taking in Max’s musk. The boy’s moans filled the large room, as his hands felt up the muscular chest of his brother.

As the seventeen-year-old worked on worshiping his ripped, muscular body like there was no tomorrow, Max shamelessly grabbed a handful of the boy’s perky round ass and gave it a nice hard squeeze. He smirked at Billy broke from his body for a traitorous moan from the touch, which only drove the man to sink his hands in deeper to the plump flesh. Billy’s ass was softer than ever and Max was loving it. A finger slipped between the cheeks and brushed against the tight pink hole, slow and teasingly so the younger boy was getting tortured. Max could feel it twitch, almost begging to be penetrated and used like it always needed to be. But the boy was denied and the finger only rubbed against the rosebud, applying pressure but refusing to enter. 

“Mmm, fuck… there’s your tight little hole, slut. Taken anything good in there?” Pulling Billy up by the hair, Max grinned. “No more pits freak,”

Billy whined and shook his head. “No! I only take you daddy!” 

Max rolled his eyes and snorted at the seventeen-year-old, whose hands still massaged his sweat coated abs in a way Allyson refused to enjoy. There was no doubt in the world that Billy slutted around school and took whatever cock pointed his direction. Max had even seen his brother slutting it around when he was doing a speech there; he had followed the speedster to the bathroom during lunch period and caught a glimpse of his little brother dropping to his knees and sucking the three guys who walked in before him. After three cocks down his throat, each shooting a load of cum and a pair of the boys shoving both their dicks down the tunnel at the same time, Max would have thought that his slut of a brother was all done sucking dick for lunch. But when those three left, another few boys walked in and even a girl. Billy had entertained them for an hour, skipping lunch and even his speech. The man caught the lot of them leaving that same bathroom after it was over. 

The brothers had literally broken a stall once everyone was gone, and Billy’s hole stung. He knew rough but not that rough. Max was pissed and denied him for a week after that.

“Whatever,” The man snickered. He ran a thumb across the boy’s lip, scooping up a dribble of cum then licked it up with a smirk. “What are you waiting for, Zippy? My dick’s slick and your ass needs to be broken wide open,”

Billy moaned loudly and scrambled to climb up onto Max. Planting both hands on the man’s sculpted pecs he adjusted around so that his perky teenage ass was hovering right over the thick nine inch piece of meat violenly throbbing to fuck him. Seeing Max’s cock twitch so hard made Billy moan, who reached back to aim it up at his hole before sitting down on it and whining as its girth stretched the tight right open. Impaling himself, the boy threw his head back and grit his teeth.

“Ngh, M-MAX!”


End file.
